Tricky
by Neary
Summary: Buon Compleanno, Hayato / Gokudera se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de acosadoras que asediaban al idiota del beisbol. Siempre pensó que eran un pequeño grupo de niñas con mal gusto, pero ahora… una, amenazaba su propiedad.  8059 Yaoi


**T**ricky

**8059**

**N**eary & **R**yuusai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**D**__isclaimer__: KHR! Ni sus bishies nos pertenecen, sólo los usamos por entretención y para yaoizarlos como dios manda uwu. –sal del closet Amano y deja de meter personajes de relleno para hacer el manga menos yaoi D:!-_

_Happy B-Day Hayato =D!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gokudera siempre pensó que era una molestia ser acompañado por el idiota del beisbol todas las mañanas hasta encontrar al décimo, y aún más molesto tener que caminar de vuelta, pero ya con el paso de los años, la molestia se había transformado en costumbre; una costumbre tan común como lo era respirar.

Por eso, cuando Yamamoto les dijo con una gran sonrisa que no podía acompañarlos esa tarde, le pareció más que extraño, sospechoso. Especialmente aquella chica que esperaba por el imbécil en la entrada.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, Yamamoto – respondió el décimo, sonriendo igualmente.

-Eh… Creo que mañana tampoco podré acompañarlos – se volvió a disculpar, elevando una mano tras de su cabeza.

Eso SI era extraño. ¿En la mañana? El idiota jamás los dejaba de acompañar, a menos que su práctica se adelantara y tuviera que encontrarlos después. Obviamente algo anormal pasaba allí, y el ¡Oh! gran Gokudera Hayato, mano derecha del décimo, jamás fallaba en sus suposiciones.

-Oh, pues… nos vemos en clases entonces.-sonrió el castaño, despidiéndose.

-Sí, nos vemos.-rió, antes de dirigirle una mirada al extranjero y finalmente voltear e irse.

Gokudera gruñó algo así como "¿Quién mierda te necesita, imbécil?" antes de dirigirse al Décimo Vóngola con una sonrisa. Intentando hacer que éste le prestara atención y olvidara al estúpido deportista.

¿Quién necesitaba que le acompañara a casa de todas formas? Siempre podía irse solo por una vez en tanto tiempo, seguro y le haría bien a su cabeza el descansar de sus risitas estúpidas y comentarios imbéciles.

-Nos vemos mañana, Gokudera-kun.

-¡Que descanse Décimo!-expresó con su usual alegría para con Tsuna.

Le observó entrar a su casa y se puso en marcha, sintiendo que algo le faltaba. No, y no era la molesta presencia de Yamamoto, no lo era. El idiota ese podía irse al mismísimo infierno con cualquier muchachita y a él no le importaba.

A él no le faltaba ni extrañaba su compañía.

Pero lo hacía… ¿Quién era esa mujerzuela de todas formas?

Sólo cuando comenzaron a salir hacia unos dos meses, Gokudera se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de acosadoras que asediaban constantemente al idiota del beisbol. Siempre pensó que eran un pequeño e insignificante grupo de niñas con mal gusto, pero ahora…

Ahora estaban amenazando algo de SU propiedad. Y no, no es que el estuviera celoso o alguna estupidez similar. Nada más era ese sentimiento de propiedad que tienen generalmente los niños cuando otra persona está ocupando su juguete, simplemente eso.

Qué estupidez

Pero hasta ahora, Yamamoto jamás les había prestado atención. Es más, el mismo ignoraba la existencia de ellas; dentro del pequeño universo de las personas que existían para el italiano, no figuraba esa mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con fuerza, arrojando su bolso a un rincón olvidado de su casa, recordando la estúpida sonrisa que mostraba el estúpido de Yamamoto cuando se alcanzó a la estúpida p…mujer. El coraje comenzaba a consumir lentamente las entrañas del peliplateado, pero antes de que pudiera sacar un par de dinamitas para lanzarlas contra el inocente gorrión parado accidentalmente en su patio, una brillante idea cruzó su cabeza.

Venganza. Revenge, Vendetta.

Venganza porque…

Porque jamás le había devuelto aquella camiseta que le hubiera prestado (la otra fue destruida en las preliminares de una memorable noche). ¡Sí, eso!

¡Era su camiseta preferida!

Ya vería ese friki del beisbol como era una real Vendetta al estilo mafioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Nee, Gokudera!-le llamó insistentemente.

Pero el italiano le ignoró, como venía haciendo desde que había terminado el primer periodo.

Y no era por nada. Misteriosamente Yamamoto había llegado con una sonrisa de imbécil superior a las otras veces, incluso cuando ellos jo-… cuando estaban juntos, nunca tenía una sonrisa de felicidad tan notoria.

Y él no era celoso, no lo era, simplemente el muy cabrón no tuvo ni siquiera la delicadeza de llamarle como usualmente lo hacía para darle las "buenas noches" o llamarle en la mañana para el "buenos días".

Oh, claro que no. El tarado ese, que le sacaba casi media cabeza, no estaba cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades y él ya le haría algo de tortura o le metería unos cuantos cartuchos de dinamita por el… ¡agh!

-Gokudera-kun… ¿Estás bien?

El extranjero salió de su lapsus para sonreírle al jefe Vóngola.

-Claro, Décimo.-

Tsuna le observó preocupado. El conocía casi perfectamente la extraña personalidad de su amigo –y casi autoproclamado mano derecha-; a veces tenía sus días malos y parecía odiar a todos, pero nunca había sido TAN notorio. Además de la obviedad del problema.

Gokudera-kun estaba enojado. No, furioso con Yamamoto.

Y no es que el no supiera lo que se traían dos de sus mejores amigos, porque la híper-intuición no era solamente ocupada en batallas, pero había decidido pretender que no sabía nada, esperando a que sus amigos se decidieran a contarle algún día.

Pero si eso seguía, tendría que intervenir.

Gokudera se dirigió a su lugar, conteniendo su impulso de patear la silla por simple respeto a la propiedad de la escuela –que Hibari estuviera pasando casualmente en ese momento por el pasillo no tenía nada que ver-. La primera parte de la venganza no estaba funcionando, al parecer la ley del hielo sólo había funcionado unos momentos, porque el bastardo de mierda ese después de llamarlo unas cuantas veces –y de un leve intento de acoso-, se había rendido y se dirigió de lo más tranquilo a su lugar cerca de la ventana.

Yamamoto.

El idiota del béisbol se había CANSADO antes que él.

¡Antes!

Esto requería aplicar medidas drásticas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos días, dos días sin siquiera cruzar la palabra con el imbécil. Había preparado todo lo necesario para continuar su venganza, el verdadero plan. Sabía que los días Jueves el bastardo no acompañaría a la niñita esa, porque tenía práctica. Entonces él lo esperaría, y tendría que encararlo de una vez por todas. Esto no podía alargarse más, su paciencia y autocontrol se estaba agotando.

Tampoco tenía que ver la constante tensión sexual que sufría desde hace tres días, precisamente desde que Yamamoto había dejado de ir a su casa a "estudiar".

"Estudiar y una mier…"

Vio, desde la esquina del corredor, como el último integrante del equipo de beisbol desalojaba el camarín. Como siempre el baka de Yamamoto era quien se tardaba más por tener que dejar todo en su lugar y verificar los últimos detalles.

No por nada era ahora el capitán.

No se quejaba, generalmente eso les servía de excusa para mantener algo más que una charla sobre la banca que se encontraba en el rincón del lugar… "Como en las películas…" le había murmurado al oído la voz de Takeshi mientras sus manos se ocupaban de lugares bastante privados y placenteros.

Jodido pervertido.

Apretó los puños, arregló su bolso y se dispuso a ingresar al camarín. No es que necesitara permiso, ni que fuera a golpear para entrar. Él hacía lo que quería y ya.

Y si se le antojaba montarse a Yamamoto sobre la jodida banca, pues lo iba a hacer, mierda.

-Te dije que no podías entrar, Sayuri-chan, los chicos podrían pensar-…

Oh sí, Yamamoto hijo de tu p-ta madre… (Que lo disculpara su suegra por mentarla con tan poco protocolo) – fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del Italiano.

-Go—Gokudera, no te esperaba.- expresó Yamamoto, claramente nervioso, aun con la camiseta en la mano.

-¿Y a quién esperabas? –preguntó, arrojando su bolso a uno de los rincones a la vez que caminaba en dirección a su novio. Ahora si se las pagaría, se las pagaría con creces por estar pensando en que esa idiota entraría a un lugar que les pertenecía después de las prácticas. – ¿Esperabas a que esa mujer viniera a "jugar" contigo?

-¿Eh? Pero si—

PAF.

Si Yamamoto quiso defenderse, todo quedó en un simple amague, pues el italiano le plantó un puñetazo en el estómago lo más fuerte que su auto-control, amor y ligera empatía le permitían: Lo suficiente como para dejar al beisbolista sin aire por unos segundos.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que nos has estado evitando al Décimo y a mí en los últimos días? Si estás pensando en terminar, dímelo de frente, tú maldito cobarde de mierda.

Yamamoto lo observó con ojos sorprendidos, realmente asombrados ¿Acaso había acertado? Hayato sintió como si algo le hubiera golpeado tan fuerte como el lo había hecho con el idiota del béisbol. Ignorando ese sentimiento completamente, empujó a un descolocado pelinegro contra una de las bancas, sentándose familiarmente sobre las caderas del otro.

Si iban a terminar, por lo menos sería con la tensión sexual relajada y el apetito satisfecho.

-Gokudera, creo que no deberíamos…- moduló apenas, sintiendo sus manos siendo guiadas hacia puntos sensibles en el cuerpo de su pareja. Si no aclaraba las cosas ahora, Gokudera pensaría que—

-¡Ah!

Fuera todos los pensamientos, su amante necesitaba atención urgente.

Hayato tomó entre sus dedos la camiseta que aún estaba entre los dedos de Yamamoto, y procuró tirarla lejos. Estaba sudada, por dios, el imbécil que tenía debajo de él al parecer recién acababa de bañarse y su cuerpo –o al menos lo que él percibía- estaba deliciosamente tibio y algo húmedo.

Oh, mierda…

-Go—

-Cállate, imbécil.-ordenó, restregando sus caderas.

No había otra definición para aquello, era simplemente así, restregarse, frotar su cuerpo contra la humanidad del otro con el fin de sentir placer. Y claro que sentiría mucho más si el idiota moviera sus manos tan diestramente como de costumbre, pero para variar, el estúpido estaba idiotizado por algún motivo.

-¿Vas a hacer algo o me toca de seme?

Si eso no le devolvía a la realidad, de verdad planeaba quitarle los pantalones para dejarle de espaldas.

La mano colándose entre su ropa y la humedad ajena en su boca fue su respuesta.

Pero a Gokudera no se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que él y el idiota del baseball no se habían "encontrado" en más de una semana (días antes de que apareciera la p-rra esa, porque habían estado en temporada de exámenes, época durante la cual Hayato prohibía terminantemente el contacto físico para poder concentrarse). Cuando sintió esa conocida boca sobre la suya, presionándole y doblegándole sin mucho esfuerzo, se asustó. Supuestamente era una venganza, y Yamamoto debería estar sufriendo en ese momento.

Se separó del rostro del moreno con algo de esfuerzo, notando que el idiota tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un leve sonrojo. Se enfadó, realmente estaba furioso; mientras que él estaba a punto de amarrarse a un poste para que el idiota del béisbol se aprovechara de su persona, el muy imbécil estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Como si lo hubiera hecho en los últimos días.

Hayato realmente intentó zafarse de las manos que ahora apresaban su cintura posesivamente, y que mantenían un roce entre sus caderas que le robaba el aliento con cada movimiento.

-Gokudera… -le llamó con una voz ligeramente roca, dirigiendo su mano hacia el cinturón del pantalón – tienes que quitarte eso, o se ensuciará.

Ensuciarse, sí, claro. Lo único que quería el pervertido de Yamamoto era meterle mano un poco más abajo.

Mucha venganza por ahora.

-Suéltame, imbé—

-No… ¿No te he dicho que es cómo en una película…?-mordió su cuello, procurando arrastrar sus uñas por el borde del pantalón, arañando su piel.-… Sólo te falta una falda…

-P—Para eso te vas a jo—nnh…-mordió su labio en cuanto las aprovechadoras manos del beisbolista bajaron presurosas su pantalón, dejando a la vista su trasero, aun vestido en ropa interior.-… anda a joder con alguna de las putas de las porristas…

-Haha, no, me gustas tú, Gokudera.

Ah… jodidas manos que apretaban de forma deliciosa esa parte de su anatomía… y eso que aún ni estaban desvestidos…

-Levántate o mueve, ¡Haz algo más, imbécil!

Yamamoto sonrió, dándole esa miradita semental que tenía usualmente en las batallas, cuando se excitaba. Tomó con fuerza de la nuca del italiano para tirar algo brusco de los cabellos, para acercarle.

-Mucho tiempo en recesión… ¿ne?

Gokudera respiró pesadamente sobre los labios del pelinegro; esto se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se supone que era SU venganza, y que ÉSE IMBECIL debería estar sufriendo bajo su control de pasivo despechado, pero de este modo los deseos le estaban ganando a su rencor…

Y eso no podía ser.

-Ni que fueras tan bueno, idiota.

Abrió ligeramente sus labios, llamando al otro a acercarse; Yamamoto se encargó de acortar la distancia entre ambos, juntando sus labios con lentitud, deslizando su lengua lenta y con dedicación sobre los del italiano a la vez que tomaba su cintura para acercarlo aún más, escuchando complacido los ligeros gemidos que—

-¡Gah!

-¿Crees que te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras? –reclamó Hayato, limpiándose un pequeño rastro de la sangre del otro de su boca. Realmente le había mordido algo fuerte.

-¿Qué…?

-Me has ignorado toda la puta semana, yendo a casa con esa estúpida mujer

-¿Mujer?... -¡Chin! Iluminación divina- ¿Sayuri-chan? Pero si ella no es—

-¡No me importa! –levantó su mano otra vez, dispuesto a golpear ahora sí al imbécil- No te—

Si Hayato tuvo la intención de golpearlo, sólo quedó un deseo cuando el beisbolista sujeto con fuerza ambas muñecas a los lados de su cuerpo, casi obligándole a abrazarle y mirarlo de frente. Yamamoto le sonreía de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando le dijo que le correspondía.

-¿Estabas celoso? –preguntó en tono divertido.

-¡¿QU—? –silenciado nuevamente por un rápido beso.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo riendo una vez que sus labios se separaron, empujando a Gokudera sobre la banca para estar él sobre Hayato, impidiendo el escape con su cuerpo- jamás pensé que estarías celoso por mí. –continuó, sujetando las manos de su amante con una mano, mientras la otra se encargaba de meterle mano con todo el derecho a su peliplateado.

-¡No est—Ah!

-Claro, claro…

Yamamoto sonrió, estúpidamente como de costumbre. Se le inflaba el pecho de sólo pensar en que Gokudera pudiera celarle de tal forma. Pero, aunque le encantara que le demostrara de esa manera su 'amor' –Sí, porqué quien carajos estaba seguro de algo a esas alturas-, no quería dejarle con esa mala impresión.

No, tenía que ser sincero.

-Nah, Gokudera-aprovechaba el intertanto para manosearle, claro.-Sayuri-chan es una amiga.

-¡Amiga una mierda, jodido friki!-gritó, intentando soltar sus manos de la del otro.

Pero para que rasparse las muñecas en el intento. Sabía por obviedades de la vida que Yamamoto tenía más fuerza que él.

-Es lo que es…-murmuró, juntando sus frentes, intentando evitar que aquellos deliciosos labios le capturaran para hacerle daño de nuevo.-… es una gran amiga.

-¡Te la follas!

-¡Que no!-respondió, estirando un poco más de sus brazos, logrando sacar un quedo quejido por parte del Italiano.-Tú eres mi amante, ¿ne? No podría hacerlo con nadie más que tú.

-Cursi de cuarta…

Yamamoto rió, quizás intuyendo que, de acuerdo al parámetro de gritos de Gokudera, ya estaba escuchándole o al menos, intentándolo.

-Es la verdad, yo—

-¡Takes-! ¡¿Eh-?

"Mierda, mierda y a la mierda" repitió en su mente Gokudera.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo casi sepulcral en la habitación, y es que no era para menos. Era la peor situación en la que jamás habían sido encontrados; Hayato recostado boca arriba sobre la banca, en ropa interior –gracias a Dios-, con el imbécil entre sus piernas, con una mano sujetando las suyas y la otra en su espalda baja. Y lo peor…

Era "ella".

-Sayuri-chan – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Takeshi, sin tener la decencia de quitarse de encima de su amante.

-… ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho – dijo la chica saliendo de su estado de shock, haciendo una ligera reverencia y llevando una de sus manos tras de la cabeza, gesto que al italiano se le hizo muy familiar. – Me iré en seguida, sólo venía a verte, pero veo que estas ocupado.

"¡Claro que lo está, niña estúpida!"

-Y no se molesten por mi visita, ¡continúen! –Incitó- ¡Ni se te ocurra venirte antes que él, Takeshi! – le advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

…

¿Qué cosas, no?

Hayato pestañeó unas cuantas veces, sin saber exactamente si lo que había pasado hace un momento era producto de su hiperactiva imaginación o parte de su igualmente increíble realidad.

-… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –inquirió molesto cuando sintió la conocida y rica sensación de los labios de Yamamoto sobre su cuello.

-¿Eh?... ¿Continuar, como dijo Sayuri-chan?

PAF.

-¡Ándate a la mierda, aprendiz de samurái!

Le empujó, a sabiendas que el primer golpe ya le había desestabilizado lo suficiente como para que ahora si cayera redondo al suelo. No es que no le pusiera hacerlo en los vestidores, pero el saber que la jodida niña esa sabía lo que "harían" ahí, le cortaba todo.

-Aw~ ¡Pero, Gokudera! Aún siquiera—

-¡Para eso tienes tus propias manos!-gritó, terminando de arreglarse la ropa como pudo.

Salió dando tremendo portazo. Takeshi bufó, divertido. Eso no impediría que fuera a su departamento esa tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aún a su corta edad, había vivido cientos de situaciones de tensión extrema, y casi todas ellas involucraban su propia vida en ello, pero estaba seguro que ni siquiera cuando el futuro de todas las dimensiones existentes estaban en su manos, se había sentido tan nervioso e incómodo en su vida.

Y es que la mirada asesina que Gokudera le dirigía a su amigo beisbolista, que expresaba mayor amenaza de devastación que cualquier obra de Picasso hubiera querido pintar en su pobre vida, podría haber provocado huir hasta al más valiente de los seres humanos.

A Tsuna le habría gustado intervenir, pero Reborn lo hubiera revivido y vuelto a asesinar si es que se metía. Últimamente su pequeño tutor estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad; o, en su defecto, por la posible pérdida de extremidades que incluiría el tentar el humor, ya bastante caldeado, del italiano.

-¿Así que eres el líder de su juego de la mafia? –escuchó que le hablaba la misteriosa amiga de Yamamoto. - ¡Qué divertido!

-Sí, algo así… -soltó una risa nerviosa, notando que las expresiones de la chica le eran especialmente familiares, como las de…

¡CHAN! Tsuna se merece el premio mayor.

- Um, Sayuri-san… -tentó el décimo, temiendo que cualquier mención detonaría la furia de su mano derecha. Literalmente. - ¿Eres pariente de Yamamoto?

-¿Uh? ¡Sí! Soy su prima – sonrió frescamente. Ahora era evidente. - ¿Se nota mucho?

PAF.

Gokudera cayó pesadamente al suelo, víctima del ataque de vergüenza más grande de su vida.

¡El imbécil de Yamamoto le había hecho pasar la semana más tensa de toda su puta vida por su prima!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naa, Gokudera –le llamó el moreno desde atrás, caminando tan rápido como Gokudera lo hacía, intentando alejarse de él- ¿Aún estás enojado?

El italiano le ignoró, intentando en vano borrar el sonrojo que aún podía apreciarse en su rostro. ¡Es que la situación era tan jodidamente estúpida! No podía creer aún que estuvo _celoso_ de una niñata que siquiera era de algún modo "competencia" en su relación –suicídate en este instante por ese pensamiento maricón, por la mierda.-le instruyó su conciencia que aún tenía orgullo–

¡Culpa del imbécil ese por no decirle!

-¡Que te largues!

-Pero si no he hecho nada malo-sonrió, adelantándosele y bloqueándole el paso-Haha, no sé qué pensabas de Sayu-chan, pero está claro que no era nada malo lo que en verdad pasaba.

-¡Q-Q-!-tartamudeó ¡Cómo odiaba estar tan furiosamente avergonzado que no le salían las palabras!-¡Muérete, cabrón!

Intentó golpearle, ese derechazo estaba con el nombre del estúpido inscrito, pero no. El maldito y sus reflejos animales que ahora le tenían acorralado cual mujerzuela en la pared, piernas abiertas y todo.

¡Agh, que se muriera pero ya!

-Gokudera –susurró, mirándolo a los ojos.

Yamamoto definitivamente sabía qué hacer con él en estos casos. Sabía doblegarlo tiernamente hasta que él, babosamente, caía en su hechizo y terminaban ambos en algo que seguramente le dejaría un trasero muy, muy dolido.

-Gokudera…

-¡Callate de una puta vez, imbécil! –gruñó desesperado; desde hacía dos días que él y el beisbolista habían tenido ese ardiente encuentro en los vestidoes, y Gokudera, por motivos desconocidos, no había podido encontrar un tiempo para 'relajarse' y 'deshacerse' de tanta tensión.

-¿Podemos ir a tu departamento…?-murmuró, en su oído, apretándose insinuantemente contra su cuerpo-… hace tiempo que no estamos solos…

El italiano miró a su alrededor –un pequeño momento de lucidez- y se percató de que nadie pasaba en ese momento por la calle, así que por el bienestar de sus personas prefirió tomarle bruscamente del brazo y tironearlo las tres calles que faltaban para llegar a su casa.

Porque demonios sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban _solos_.

La entrada al lugar fue bastante confusa, solo recordó cerrar la puerta de entrada de un portazo antes de empujarlo hacia el sofá y sentarse sobre él.

Y supo que aquello iba a ser bueno, increíblemente excitante y satisfactorio.

Eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas y llevaban un buen tiempo de abstinencia. Y el que las posesivas manos de Yamamoto se colaran entre su ropa o apretaran su trasero sobre el pantalón, indicaban que estaba tan desesperado como él.

Agitado aún, Hayato tomó a su pseudo-amante por la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él; si el imbécil creía que se le iba a olvidar tan fácil la tremenda humillación que le hizo pasar, estaba muy equivocado. Sonrió divertido, esto sí lo iba a disfrutar.

-Yamamoto…-le llamó, aún más entretenido al ver cómo el beisbolista hacía morritos para besarlo – hoy vamos a cambiar 'un poco' las cosas. –murmuró, relamiéndose los labios.

"Oh sí, hazlo." Fue lo que el beisbolista pensó, justo antes de sentir cómo sus manos eran atadas tras su espalda con su propia camisa. Y a juzgar por la reacción de cierta parte de su anatomía, comenzaba a creer que tenía inclinaciones masoquistas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días, Jyuudaime! –saludó Gokudera, al ver como éste salía de su casa apresurado, huyendo de una explosión producida por quién-sabe-qué.

-Bu-Buenos días, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto –le respondió apresurado, cerrando la puerta. ¿Qué sería de su día sin esas explosiones matutinas?

Una vez recuperado de su acostumbrada pero agitada mañana, Tsuna notó como Yamamoto, quien extrañamente andaba algo más calmado que otros días, tenía unas ligeras pero igualmente notorias marcas rojas que sobresalían de sus muñequeras. ¿Qué habría…?

…Un momento.

-Umh, Yamamoto ¿Qué le pasó a tus muñecas? –preguntó, sólo para cerciorarse.

-¿Mis muñecas? –Preguntó el aludido, mirándoselas.- ¡Ah! Es que…

Gokudera sintió como si el mundo se le viniera abajo en un segundo. ¡El idiota iba a decirle!

-Haha ¡No lo creerás Tsuna!-comentó alegre mientras dejaba caer su brazo sobre sus hombros, haciendo que el más pequeño se inclinara ligeramente por el peso extra-¡Me caí de la cama esta mañana!

Tanto Gokudera como Tsuna quedaron con cara de "_What?_" viendo como el beisbolista seguía riéndose divertido, apretujando al más pequeño.

-Eso no explica como…

-¡Ah, fue algo muy divertido! ¡Despertar de esa forma y todo es…!

El próximo jefe Vóngola dejó por la paz el que uno de sus mejores amigos no quisiera comentarle por qué tenía aquellas marcas en sus muñecas. Y al mirar la cara ligeramente congestionada y los puños apretados del medio italiano, supo que era mejor para su salud mental no saber nada.

Mientras, Gokudera suspiró un poco más calmado. El imbécil de Yamamoto podría decir cualquier estupidez y no ser tomado como nada más que un comportamiento normal en él. Mejor. Así le quitaba cualquier problema que pudiera causar al hacer que su Jyuudaime supiera algo sobre su extraña relación.

Le miró de reojo, viendo como Yamamoto seguía con la idiotez de hablarle cuanta tontería se le pasara por la cabeza, mientras le sonreía y apretujaba cariñoso.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza sentir celos de eso. Era estúpido, porque apenas había visto a Yamamoto con una chica –sin hacer nada, siquiera tocarla- se había sentido corroído por rabia, en cambio cuando estaba con su jefe no sentía nada rabia –sí quizás hacer algo para que dejara de toquetearlo tanto porque a veces apretujaba demasiado a Tsuna y este casi se sofocaba- curioso.

-Nah, Tsuna, mira ahí arriba.

-¿Eh?-masculló, mirando hacia el techo de un edificio donde Yamamoto le apuntaba.

El beisbolista aprovechó el descuido de su amigo para atraer a Gokudera por el brazo y besarle quedamente en los labios, para luego soltarle y sonreírle.

-¿Qué cosa, Yamamoto?-preguntó el castaño, dándose vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

-Creí ver algo ahí arriba-rió, para luego tomar a los dos chicos por los hombros y abrazarles contra él.

Gokudera tuvo toda la intención de mandar a la mierda al beisbolista en ese momento con una de sus afamadas dinamitas, pero no pudo. No sólo porque el Décimo se daría cuenta, sino porque sabía que, muy en el fondo, él no estaba tan disgustado por aquellas acciones espontáneas del moreno.

'Hmp, imbécil.'

_09 de Septiembre de 2010.-_

===-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-===

The End~

**N**eary: Feliz B-Day Gokkun~! =)

Esperamos les guste, besitos :3


End file.
